Under Cover of Darkness(ON HOLD)
by unwashedwonder
Summary: Anthony had something stolen from him. Ian is the city's top police officer. David has worked his ass off for the CEO position he currently holds. Mari is the city's top dancer and gymnast. Matt could crack into the White House's databases from all the way across the country. Josh is the head of the biggest theater in town. They've all been suspected of murder.
1. Chapter 1

Under Cover of Darkness

Anthony had something stolen from him.

Ian is the city's top police officer.

David has worked his ass off for the CEO position he currently holds.

Mari is the city's top dancer and gymnast.

Matt could crack into the White House's databases from all the way across the country.

Josh is the head of the biggest theater in town.

They've all been suspected of murder.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why we need this proposition." David stood up straight.

Several people clapped, while others just nodded their heads. The board left shortly after and David stayed behind to clean up.

"David Moss?"

He turned around slowly, "Who are you?"

"Anthony Padilla, sir." He said softly, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you the new intern? I've never seen you here before."

"No, no. I'm not new. I don't even work here."

"Then how'd you get in?" David reached back behind him for his gun.

"The window was unlocked." Anthony shrugged, "The really big ass window? You think someone would've seen me. I know what you're grabbing. I'm not going to hurt you. I have no weapons on me."

David let go of his gun and stared at him, "What do you want?"

"I had something stolen from me. I need your help."

"What good would I be? I have no experience with stealing."

"No?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Then explain how we managed to weasel your way up to CEO of this fine company."

"That's a different type of stealing…." He searched for a name.

"Anthony."

"Anthony." He nodded, "It's a different thing. That's not really stealing. You said it yourself, it's weaseling."

"Stealing a life is considered stealing, is it not?"

David frowned, "Get out of my way, kid. I need to get home."

"I can actually send you to jail if you don't help me. There's money and Ian Hecox involved."

"Excuse me?" David turned to him, the name clicking in his head and begging to get out.

"Officer Hecox is on my side. He believes that you killed the CEO to get your job."

David snorted, "Look, it's no secret that I hated him, but I didn't kill him."

When the last CEO retired, David was sure he'd get the position. However, he did not get the position. The other guy did. David was extremely upset about this. He and the other guy had been rivals ever since they found out they were both runner up for the position. Both of them would do anything for that position, and they both knew it. However, David would never kill anyone over taking his position. Maybe for other reasons, but not that. He couldn't believe that everyone was accusing him of it. David did get the position since there was no actual evidence showing he did it.

"Officer Hecox will jail you."

"Yeah, well, Officer Hecox can suck my dick."

David found himself in the city police department not an hour later for saying that, handcuffed to a bench.

* * *

"What were his exact words?" Ian nodded towards David.

Anthony frowned, "Um….'Officer Hecox can suck my dick.'"

"That's not actually a criminal offense, Anthony." Ian said, "He's an asshole, but that's no reason to be jailed."

Ian glared at David. He still hated him. At one time he didn't hate him, but ever since he killed that man and didn't tell him about his plans, he couldn't stand him. He never felt any remorse about hating him until now. He didn't think he'd ever have to see David again, and here he was, sitting in front of him, insinuating that he give him a blow job.

"I'm right here." David tugged on his handcuffs, "You're talking about me like I'm not here."

"Mr. Moss."

"That's Dr. to you."

"Yeah?" Ian sat down on the desk, "Well, you can suck my dick."

David just glared at him. Ian knew that probably drove him crazy.

"You sure this is him?" Ian looked at Anthony, "He doesn't look like he'd be able to kill anyone."

"Maybe because I didn't." David said quietly, "And you know damn well it's me, don't pretend you don't. You can't pretend three years of-"

"I know you killed that man." Ian hopped down from the desk and moved up closer to David's face with every word he said, "And I know exactly how you did it. It's an undetectable poison. You can use it in tomato soup and it leaves no trace. You are a heartless monster and you killed that man in front of everyone in the office, but there was no proof of fingerprints on a weapon since the weapon was consumed. People like you make me sick to my stomach."

"Maybe it's just this so called 'undetectable poison.' The one I supposedly used to kill the man." David leaned forward.

Ian was sure their noses would touch if they got any closer, "Just admit you killed him."

David's words made Ian want to punch a wall for being turned on.

"Make me."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt Sohinki turned to face his visitor, "Hello, you must be Mr. Joshua Ovenshire."

The man nodded and gestured to the woman beside him, "This is Mari Takahashi. We need your help."

Matt pulled his headphones off, "Yeah? With what?"

"Lighting. Music. Everything."

"What exactly am I to do?"

"We'd like you to work on our show." Mari smiled.

"Your show?" Matt frowned, "Are you an actor?"

"I'm a dancer. We're doing a ballet."

Josh crossed his arms, "Mari's doing the ballet. I'm not in it, I'm just the owner of the theater they're using."

Matt nodded, "This isn't what I'm usually called in for, but I like this as a change."

The last time Matt was called to do this kind of thing, a light fell on the main man and killed him instantly, the day before the show started. An officer had come to inspect the case to figure out if it was murder or just a freak accident, and he blamed Matt after finding out that Matt's ex girlfriend had been cheating on him with the star. He claimed there was no evidence, but he had told Matt he knew he had done it.

He got a phone call, "Excuse me just a second."

It was the city jail.

"Hello?" He frowned.

"Matt?"

He couldn't believe it, "David?"

"Yeah. Listen, buddy-"

"What did you do?"

David paused, "What do you mean?"

"You're calling me from jail." He frowned, "Did they find evidence or something?"

"Why would they have found evidence, Sohinki? I didn't do it."

"Right." Matt bit his lip, "So why exactly are you there?"

"I said 'Officer Hecox can suck my dick' and this punk ass guy turned me in. Hecox says it isn't technically an offense, so I'm here in his office. I'm not sure why it says I'm in jail."

"You know Hecox is gay, right?" Matt frowned.

"Of course I know that, Matt. I dated him for like three years."

"You….You what?" Matt said loudly, then held up his finger and stepped out of earshot of the two others, "You dated a man for three years and didn't even tell your best friend?"

"I-" David paused, "I don't have to tell you if I'm dating someone."

"Is that why you moved out?"

"It might've been."

"Hold up. You dated a guy?" Matt whispered harshly.

"Why is that so weird to you?"

"It's not. It's not weird at all." He frowned, "I just didn't know, that's all."

David snorted, "So you really couldn't tell then?"

"Look, just tell me about this, okay?"

"I can't." David lowered his voice, "He walked back into the room."

"What was that?" Another voice said.

"Nothing." David said back, "Nothing. He's just a friend. Calm down."

Matt stopped pacing, "Are you with him again?"

"No, Matt." David sounded very annoyed, "I am not still with him."

He could tell that David and Ian were probably glaring at each other.

"He thinks I killed that man and he dumped me for it."

"What?" A new voice came up, "Ian you dated this asshole?"

"I'm not-" David sighed, "Matt, I have to go now. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Call me from your own phone, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. I might be busy tonight. You know….with…." There was a long pause, "Look, Matt-I've got to call you back Ian's pulling his gun out."

"David, I'm coming to get you. I'm bringing my clients, but I'm coming to-"

"His gun is all the way out of his pants now. And I'm not referencing his penis, I mean a literal, actual bullet firing gun."

The line went dead.

* * *

Anthony was shocked. He pulled Ian into another room.

"Anthony, what are you-"

"You dumped him because he killed someone?" Anthony crossed his arms.

"He killed him!" Ian yelled, "I know he did!"

"Lower your voice. He's right there. Besides, you shouldn't be talking. What about you? What about the man you killed?"

"That was an accident and you know it." Ian crossed his arms.

"Was it?" Anthony frowned, "I don't think it was. Guns don't just randomly go off like that."

"They do too. You don't even know."

"I do know. Mr. Moss-"

"Dr."

"Dr. Moss…." Anthony rolled his eyes, "Take him for example. He's been sitting on that bench for hours, moving around and squirming."

"And?" Ian looked annoyed.

"He's got a gun. Why hasn't it gone off yet?"

Ian stormed back out, Anthony on his tail, "Fork it over."

David glared at him, "Fork what over?"

"Your goddamn gun, that's what." Ian held his hand out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." David smirked and leaned back on his bench, "Ooh, fuck that hurt." He leaned forward and rubbed his lower back.

"It's down your ass, isn't it?" Ian groaned.

"It's actually just stuck in the beltline of my pants." David frowned, reaching back to grab it, "To keep it out of view."

"You just said you didn't have one."

"Shit." He muttered, putting it back.

"Hand it over. You're not allowed to have that in here." Ian reached back behind David and stuck his hand under his blazer. He pulled the gun out from behind the gray fabric and looked at it.

"This…." Ian frowned.

David looked down.

"This is my gun." Ian said.

Anthony groaned. He didn't call David in here so he and Ian could get back together. He called David in here because he killed a man. He called Ian here because he also killed a man. David was also here because Anthony knew that David could lead him straight to EndlessM1ke, the renowned "best hacker in the state." No one seemed to know who he really was, but David had connections to him.

"I heard that, you know. I heard about how you killed that man." David grinned.

"I didn't kill him." Ian frowned.

"Yeah, and neither did I."

"Why do you think I killed him?"

"Why do you think I killed him?" David leaned back.

Ian moved away and sat on his desk, "I have evidence."

"Evidence?" David crossed his arms.

"We had tomato soup the night before he died. Coincidence?"

David blinked, "No. That's not a coincidence. We had a surplus of tomato soup from a meeting, so I brought it home for us to eat so it wouldn't be wasted. He had one the next day for lunch."

Ian frowned, "Right. That doesn't make it any different."

"The soup was chunky, he probably just choked on a tomato chunk that he swallowed. I don't know. It wasn't murder."

"It was undetectable poison."

"How would you know? Carbolic acid is undetectable. You shouldn't know it's in there if you can't detect it?"

Ian grinned, leaning forward, "Proof."

"Proof?"

"I never mentioned carbolic acid."


End file.
